Cow
Cows are mammals that are featured in almost every Rabbids game as a comical gag and inside joke. Cows are usually harrased by the Rabbids in comical ways and are one of the most notable elements in the Rabbids franchise In the games Rayman Raving Rabbids In Rayman Raving Rabbids, cows first appear in the mini-game Bunnies don't know what to do with cows, where the Rabbids force Rayman to launch a cow named Daisy into the air by using a chain. In Bunnies don't milk cows, Rayman must milk a cow. Upon completing all of the minigames, Rayman will be awarded the Golden Cow trophy Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 In Rayman Raving Rabbids 2, cows are seen in various minigames. Rabbids Go Home In Rabbids Go Home, cows are a collectible XL object that the Rabbids use to make their pile grow. It is implied that the Rabbids end up saving several of the cows they collect from being slaughtered. Raving Rabbids Travel in Time In Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time, a cow appears in the mini-game Dim Flash of Inspiration, in which a Rabbid uses a fire extinguisher to inflate the cow. Several inflated cows can be found throughout the Flyarioum itself. In the mini-game Underwateryoudoing?, a cow lands on the water along with the player's Rabbid, near the end of the mini-game, the cow can be fished. There also seems to be a species of cow called a Çosmo Cow'which is a regular cow wearing an astronaut suit. The Cosmo Cow appears sometimes in space-time vortices as well as the mini-game Apollo Soyuz Sauce Rabbids Alive and Kicking TBA Rabbids Rumble Cows appear in this game many times in almost every minigame and can be seen in a few moves the Rabbids can make such as Cow toss. Rabbids Land In Rabbids Land, a cow can be placed in the board game setting as a booby trap for other Rabbids. Viral videos Cows appear in some viral videos as well Comics A cow makes a small cameo in the[[The Rabbids' first comic book| Rabbids comic book: Bwaaaaaaaaah']]', in page 34 and 35, where a cow's body is morphed with a Rabbid's head and vice versa. Rabbids Invasion (TV series) Season 1 In the E3 demo for Rabbids Invasion and Omelet Party (which is what the E3 Demo is from),a Rabbid is seen singing an alien communication song to communicate with a cow, this causes a cow to defecteate on the Rabbid Season 2 TBA Season 3 TBA Season 4 In , It falls in love accidentally for another Rabbid In , It is seen milked by Wesley the mad trucker Trivia * The only cow character to be named is Daisy from Rayman Raving Rabbids. * The only game where Cows do not make an appereance is in Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party. * Daisy the cow can be seen in Rabbids Go Home in the level "Wack a Wabbid". Near the end where you go through a slide, theres plushes of what seems to be Daisy or at least looks like her. Category:Characters Category:Running gags Category:Animals Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters from Rabbids go home Category:Characters from Rabbids Invasion Category:Characters from Rayman Raving Rabbids Category:Characters from Raving Rabbids travel in time Category:Animal